


calm before the storm

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Challenge Response, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “Yes, Snow, a matter of time before we both have to face each other or face the Humdrum. We’re in the endgame now, and we both know it. So that’s why I’m being nicer now,” Baz says, knowing deep down that that’s not the complete reason why he’s doing this. It’s a factor, definitely, but there’s more to it than just that, and he’s not planning on telling Simon that he’s been obsessed with him for three years now, so he keeps his mouth shut. He wants to spend as much time with Simon as he can before everything goes to shit.“Ah, well, I suppose,” Simon responds, shrugging. He doesn’t think much about it, because he finds the entire situation quite nice.He likes this better than fighting, anyway.





	calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally october! get into the autumn aesthetic, y'all, light some pumpkin spice candles or smth  
okay so i tried doing a drabble everyday back in august, but i only got up to like 3 days before giving up lol but even tho school is back now, i think i can succeed in this if i try again this month, so wish me luck! might not post every day but i'll do the majority of the prompts
> 
> also this is random as hecc but i kinda wanna play persona 5 but i don't have a playstation so idk what to do now, maybe i'll just get it illegally for pc through an emulator 
> 
> today's prompt (october 1st): calm before the storm  
prompts from https://magicalbluelightning.tumblr.com/

Simon sits on the floor of Baz’s bedroom, looking around at all the different designs carved onto his old furniture, knowing that it’s probably been around for a long time. He drums his fingers mindlessly against his lap, silently wondering what comes next.

Baz is cross-legged on his bed writing into a journal he’s purposely shielding from Simon’s view, and Simon doesn’t care enough to sneak a peek on what he’s writing. Maybe he would’ve been interested back when they were both fifth years, but now he just doesn’t care much about anything anymore, and it’s not exclusive to just Baz. He’s not the same person he once was, and it’s concrete proof that just a few years can change a person by a lot.

Maybe coming to Baz’s house this winter break wasn’t the best idea, but what’s done has been done, and he can’t go back in time. Plus, Baz was the one who wanted him to stay for dinner, so it wasn’t completely his fault that he’s still here. He was planning on going back before he was interrupted.

It’s weird, he would think that his enemy for nearly eight years now would want him out of his residence as soon as possible, but that doesn’t appear to be the case today. It’s cool, though, he’s not complaining. Anywhere to stay is good enough for him.

Baz slams his notebook shut, dropping his pen off by the nightstand beside him. He looks at Simon, pondering.

“Are you going to sleep?” he asks, tossing his notebook aside and reaching for a pillow.

Simon looks up. “Uh, yeah, sure. Where, though?”

“Hm,” Baz says, taking his hair out of the loose bun it was put in earlier today. “Well, there are tons of other rooms, but, if you really want, you can take the couch in here.”

“Really?” Simon asks, dubious. He’s not used to Baz being so kind to him. It’s uncanny.

“Sure. Now take up the offer before I change my mind.”

Simon nods, standing up and brushing the dust off his clothes. The questions he’s been wanting to ask slips out without him having time to think it through. “Why are you being kind?”

Baz perks up at this, and he narrows his eyes at Simon before settling on a sigh. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“A matter of time?”

“Yes, Snow, a matter of time before we both have to face each other or face the Humdrum. We’re in the endgame now, and we both know it. So that’s why I’m being nicer now,” Baz says, knowing deep down that that’s not the complete reason why he’s doing this. It’s a factor, definitely, but there’s more to it than just that, and he’s not planning on telling Simon that he’s been obsessed with him for three years now, so he keeps his mouth shut. He wants to spend as much time with Simon as he can before everything goes to shit.

“Ah, well, I suppose,” Simon responds, shrugging. He doesn’t think much about it, because he finds the entire situation quite nice. 

He likes this better than fighting, anyway.


End file.
